Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 034
"Best of Friends, Best of Duelists, Part 2", known as "Finals of Friendship - Yuugi vs. Jounouchi (Part 2)" in the Japanese version and "The Final Tournament of Friendship (Part 2)" in the Odex dub, is the thirty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It first aired in Japan on December 12, 2000 and in the United States on September 14, 2002. Summary The final Duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals continues between Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" and activates "Magical Hats". He buys himself enough time to activate "Spellbinding Circle" on "Black Skull Dragon", lowering its ATK to 2500 while activating "Book of Secret Arts" on "Dark Magician", giving it 300 more ATK and allowing it to destroy "Black Skull Dragon". Joey Summons "Baby Dragon" and Sets a card. Yugi, believing the Set card is "Time Wizard", attacks, but Joey activates "Kunai with Chain" to stop its attack. Joey then draws the "Time Wizard" and succeeds in its effect, turning "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" while turning "Dark Magician" into an old man with only 100 ATK. However, this actually turns "Dark Magician" into "Dark Sage", which allows Yugi to activate "Makiu, the Magical Mist" in order to negate "Thousand Dragon's" attack. Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Black Skull Dragon". With both Duelists and Téa shedding tears, Yugi attacks, destroying "Thousand Dragon" and winning the Duel. Afterwards, Joey tries to give his "Glory of the King's Hand" to Yugi, but Yugi tells him to keep it since Joey needs the money more than he does and Yugi only came because he wanted to rescue his grandfather. With the Duel over, it's time for the ultimate showdown between Yugi and Maximillion Pegasus. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler Yugi has 550 LP remaining and controls no cards. Joey has 750 LP remaining and controls "Black Skull Dragon" (3200/2500) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Dark Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2500/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Magical Hats" to hide "Dark Magician" within one of four "Hats". Turn 10: Joey "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Hat", but it's empty. Joey Normal Summons "Garoozis" (1800/1500) in Attack Position, hoping to lure Yugi into attacking "Garoozis" with "Dark Magician", which would allow Joey to attack and destroy "Dark Magician" with "Black Skull Dragon" and win the Duel. Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yugi, not falling for the bluff, Sets a card into one of the three remaining "Hats". Turn 12: Joey "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Hat", but it's empty. Turn 13: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes his turn. Turn 14: Joey Joey draws. "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Hat", but it's revealed to contain "Spellbinding Circle" which immediately activates, decreasing "Black Skull Dragon's" ATK by 700 and forbidding Joey from attacking with it or changing its battle position ("Black Skull Dragon": 3200 → 2500/2500). Joey switches "Garoozis" to Defense Position. Turn 15: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Book of Secret Arts" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Dark Magician" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 2800/2100 → 2400). "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Black Skull Dragon" (Joey: 750 → 450 LP). Turn 16: Joey Joey draws "Baby Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/700) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 17: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician" attacks "Baby Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Kunai with Chain" to negate the attack and forbid "Dark Magician" from changing its battle position, as well as equip "Kunai with Chain" to "Garoozis" and increase its ATK by 500 ("Garoozis": 1800 → 2300/1500). Turn 18: Joey Joey draws "Time Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Time Wizard" and succeeds in the effect, so "Baby Dragon" transforms into "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position and "Dark Magician" transforms into "Dark Sage" (100/?) in Attack Position. "Thousand Dragon" attacks "Dark Sage", but Yugi uses the effect of "Dark Sage" to activate "Makiu, the Magical Mist" from his hand and negate the attack. Turn 19: Yami Yugi Yugi activates the effect of "Dark Sage" to add "Monster Reborn" to his hand instead of conducting his Draw Phase. Yugi activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Black Skull Dragon" (3200/2500) from Joey's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position. "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey: 450 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * The Cecelia flashback is added in the dub when Pegasus thinks back about himself and her. * Also added is a shot of Joey just before the US commercial break. Mistakes * On one shot of the field, in both versions, "Garoozis" is missing on Joey's side of the field. * In the US version, when Joey Summons "Time Wizard", where it displays his cards, "Black Skull Dragon" is shown instead of "Baby Dragon". * In both versions, Yami Yugi claims he adds "Monster Reborn" to his hand using "Dark Sage's" effect. However, he is shown drawing it during his Draw Phase at the beginning of his turn. Trivia * Yugi's last attack is symbolic due to him using the monster made of his and Joey's combined monsters, which Joey had used to take the lead in the Duel and show how far he'd come and due to the fact that the monster destroyed, "Thousand Dragon", was the monster Joey used to win his first Duelist Kingdom match with. Also, Time Wizard was used to summon Thousand Dragon, which Yugi gave to Joey in episode 3. * In the English dub, Joey is worried when Yugi plays "Magical Hats", stating that now he will have to rely "on luck and not dueling skills." Ironically, one of Joey's best cards, "Time Wizard", is a card that relies on luck, and in subsequent seasons, Joey's deck would include more cards with similar effects, such as "Graceful Dice" and "Skull Dice. * Ironically, despite being the creator of duel monsters and holder of the Millennium Eye, even Pegasus did not see the counter effect of Yugi's Dark Sage coming. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes